1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording and reproducing apparatus and a method for determining a write strategy thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical recording and reproducing apparatus which determines information on a write strategy appropriate for characteristics of an optical disc in order for optimal recording of data on the optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical recording media such as an optical disc may be classified into a read-only type such as a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) and a digital versatile disc-ROM (DVD-ROM), a write-once type such as a CD-recordable (CD-R) and a DVD-R, and a rewritable type such as a CD-rewritable (CD-RW) and a DVD-RW.
As the optical recording and reproducing apparatus that records and reproduces data with respect to the optical disc are widely spread, the rewritable-type optical disc capable of recording data thereon at least once is increasing in use.
The optical recording and reproducing apparatus records data on the optical disc using an optical pick-up having a laser diode (LD) or reads from the optical disc and reproduces the recorded data.
The optical recording and reproducing apparatus irradiates a light by a proper optical parameter in order to record the data onto the optical disc, and therefore changes physical properties of data recording layers in the optical disc.
Properties like manufacturing processes and components of the optical discs, even in the optical discs of the same type, can be different according to manufacturers. Therefore, in order to record data in an optimal state, the optical parameter determining a degree of the light irradiation needs to be properly controlled according to the type of the optical discs.
Accordingly, a method has been suggested in a conventional optical recording and reproducing apparatus. In the method, data is recorded on an optical disc by varying a parameter within a certain range, degrees of factors generated in the recorded data and deteriorating recording quality are measured, and the parameter causing the least degree of the factors is selected as a final optical parameter.
However according to the above method, the optical parameter having just the least degree of the factors deteriorating the recording quality is always applied although the quality-deteriorating factors may exceed a reference value. If the optical parameter is used to record the data onto the optical disc, even when the quality-deteriorating factors are over the reference value at the optical parameter, an image may be reproduced in a mosaic form or not reproduced at all.